Anthony B
Keith Blair (born 31 March 1976), better known by the stage name Anthony B, is a Jamaican deejay and member of the Rastafari movement .Blair grew up in rural Clark's Town in the northwestern parish of Trelawny in Jamaica. His deeply religious family life (his mother was a Seventh-day Adventist and his grandmother a Revivalist) imbued him with a profound spirituality. During his youth, his favourite singers were reggae legends Bob Marley and Peter Tosh, musicians who strongly influenced his own style. Peter Tosh's influence can definitely be heard in Anthony B's vocal delivery and revolutionary stance. While attending high school, Anthony B debuted as a deejay for the local sound system, Shaggy Hi-Power. In 1988, he befriended reggae artists such as Determine, Mega Banton, Ricky General and Terror Fabulous. At this point in the reggae industry, singing "slack" songs about women was the popular thing to do. Anthony B did not believe in degrading women and chose to pen politically slanted songs instead. He collaborated with Little Devon and made his debut single "The Living is Hard" on the Wizard label in 1993. Anthony B tried many different producers before joining with Richard Bell, creating hits such as "Fire Pon Rome", "Raid Di Barn", "Rumour", and "Repentance Time". In late 1997, Anthony B released Universal Struggle, followed by a large number of albums since including 1999's Seven Seals, 2003's Street Knowledge, 2004's Untouchable which featured collaborations with artists including Wyclef Jean, Snoop Dogg & Bone Crusher, 2005's Black Star plus My Hope, and more recently, Life Over Death (2008)....(Read more) Links to Peel Blair, in common with some of his Jamaican contemporaries, spoke out against attempts to accept black gay culture by the Terrence Higgins Trust in 2003: he said that the campaign was "as bad as putting crack on the streets, if not worse." https://www.theguardian.com/uk/2003/jan/16/gayrights.world Despite the fact that JP disapproved of this stance, it did not stop him playing much of Blair's prodigious output (the singles alone have over 900 entries on Discogs). Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played ;1994 *05 September 1994 (Ö3): Nothing Nah Gwaan (7' single) Star Trail with Derrick Lara ;1996 *28 April 1996: ‘Fire Pon Rome (12 inch )’ Greensleeves Records *04 May 1996 (BFBS): 'Fire Pon Rome (12")' (Greensleeves) ;1997 *27 May 1997: Nuttin Can't Escape (7") Fat Eyes *12 June 1997 (BFBS): 'Nutten Can't Hide (7")' (Fat Eyes) *26 June 1997: Stronger (7") Digital-B *15 July 1997: Penny Ketcher (7") Harmony House with Beres Hammond *25 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Penny Ketcher (7")' (Harmony House) with Beres Hammond *07 August 1997: Stronger (7") Digital B *12 August 1997: Nah Vote (7 inch) Manatee Records *14 August 1997: Dreader Than Dread (7") Manatee *19 August 1997: Nah Vote (7") Stone Love Music *27 August 1997: Penny Ketcher (7 inch) Harmony House with Beres Hammond ;1998 *31 March 1998: Woman Of The Nation X RATED *09 April 1998: Dancing (7") Greensleeves with Anthony Red Rose, Jack Radics & Bounty Killer *21 April 1998: Dancing (7") Greensleeves with Anthony Red Rose, Jack Radics & Bounty Killer *07 July 1998: Babylon Caused De Pain (7") Charm *11 August 1998: Guard By Selassie (7”) Annex *24 September 1998: How Dem A Flex (7”) Star Trail *06 October 1998: How Dem A Flex (7") Star Trail ;1999 *06 January 1999: Rolling Down The Street (7") Reggae Vibes *13 April 1999: Mr. Minister (7") Jazzy Creations with Luciano & Tristan Palma *14 April 1999: Nah Go Hide (7") Star Trail with Iyashanti *15 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Nah Go Hide (7") Star Trail *13 May 1999: 'Tax (7")' (Kickin' Productions) *11 August 1999: 'If Nuh Dance Nah Kee' (Hi-Grade Music) *16 December 1999: Red In A De Gideon (7”) How Yu Fi Sey Dat? *20 December 1999 (BFBS): Red In A De Gideon (7”) How Yu Fi Sey Dat? *December 1999 (FSK): Red In A De Gideon (7") How Yu Fi Sey Dat ? ;2001 *10 January 2001: Nah Bou To Dem Boss (7") Now *11 January 2001: See It Deh (7") Mentally Disturbed *14 January 2001 (BFBS): 'See It Deh (7")' (Mentally Disturbed Vinyls) *14 January 2001 (BFBS): 'Nah Bow To Them Boss (7")' (Now) (JP: 'Unfortunately with Anthony B records you have to listen closely to the lyrics to see if there's any manifestation of his homophobia in there: hasn't been in either of the tracks I've played you this week, I think.') *17 January 2001: 'Nah Bow To Them Boss (7")' (Now) *25 January 2001 (Radio Eins): 'Nah Bow To Them Boss (7")' (Now) *04 July 2001: Third Eye Blind (7") Easy Star (JP: 'I used to be interested in that third eye business until I read in the papers about some bloke who tried to find his with a Black and Decker and I thought, hmm, I'll just leave it where it is.') ;2002 *10 January 2002: 'God Above Everything' (Brick Wall) *10 January 2002 (Radio Eins): God Above Everything (7”) Brickwall *22 January 2002: God Above Everything (7") Brickwall *31 January 2002 (Radio Eins): God Above Everything (split 7" with Norris Man - God Above Everything / Park Your Guns) Brickwall *12 February 2002: God Above Everything (single) Brickwall *14 March 2002 (Radio Eins): God Above Everything (split 7" with Norris Man - God Above Everything / Park Your Guns) Brickwall *04 September 2002: Jah Is My Guide (7") SAM Entertainment *03 October 2002: 'Two Sevens Clash (7")' (Vp Records) with Culture *15 October 2002: 'Two Sevens Clash (7")' (Vp Records) with Culture *17 October 2002 (Radio Eins): 'Two Sevens Clash (7")' (Vp Records) with Culture ;2003 *29 January 2003: 'Bad Man A Road (7")' (Storm) *06 February 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Bad Man A Road (7")' (Storm) *19 February 2003 (Radio Mafia): 'Bad Man A Road (7")' (Storm) *28 August 2003: 'No Par With You (7")' (Xterminator) *16 September 2003: 'No Par With (7")' (Xterminator) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists